


First Kiss, Second Kiss…

by isisisatis



Category: Babylon 5, Babylon 5 & Related Fandoms
Genre: Kissing, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 07:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12294465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isisisatis/pseuds/isisisatis
Summary: Answer to Lady Q’s message: //*GIVES EVIL LAUGH* ;) Write a story where Neroon gives Marcus his first kiss at midnight at New Year's Eve. :) Yes, I promise I will write something for this challenge also :) *HUGS* Lady Q//And to oddjob’s nagging ;-) : //Now, now. There's nothing stopping you from writing after the party. *nudge, hint, nudge, hint* Or even writing it next year. ;)//Well, as you see I wrote something the next year with a sleep deprived brain and without a beta. So, beware, mighty much Germanized grammar strangeness might have ensued! The resulting story is a ‘long Drabble’ because it has more than hundred words, but who is counting anyway *g*.





	First Kiss, Second Kiss…

**Author's Note:**

> Answer to Lady Q’s message: //*GIVES EVIL LAUGH* ;) Write a story where Neroon gives Marcus his first kiss at midnight at New Year's Eve. :) Yes, I promise I will write something for this challenge also :) *HUGS* Lady Q//
> 
> And to oddjob’s nagging ;-) : //Now, now. There's nothing stopping you from writing after the party. *nudge, hint, nudge, hint* Or even writing it next year. ;)//
> 
> Well, as you see I wrote something the next year with a sleep deprived brain and without a beta. So, beware, mighty much Germanized grammar strangeness might have ensued! The resulting story is a ‘long Drabble’ because it has more than hundred words, but who is counting anyway *g*.

Bumping of noses, clash of teeth, hard press of unsuspecting, stiff lips. They both had moved at the same time, not imagining the other would do the same.

They parted at once like burned; silent and surprised looking at each other for several moments. Then delighted, heartfelt laughter.

The second kiss was better, they both were prepared now. But it still was hesitantly testing and a little awkward.

For the third kiss he took the others face in his hands tenderly directing the head to his liking and the other slang his arms around his waist drawing their bodies into tight contact. Fireworks inside and out! Well, it was New Year’s Eve. That was to be expected, wasn’t it?

 

 

The Beginning


End file.
